


WICKED Archive, File #12

by Spidermansalterego



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Genderfluid Newt, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WICKED Archive; File #12 contains information on The Kill Zone of Subject A8 and A5, information extracted via the pockets of subject A8. File contains several pieces of personal information that may be useful at a later date.  The file contains written works from Subject A8 and seems to be in reference to Subject A5 and gives insight into the gender and sexuality of both subjects that was not previously known. File will be labelled 'File #12' or '12 Poems Minho Did Not Give To Newt." File is to be reviewed and results are to be posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WICKED Archive, File #12

The below pieces of information come directly from Subject A8; The Leader. Subject also named Minho. The below poetry seems to be directed at  Subject A5; The Glue. Subject also named 'Newton.' and is commonly referred to as 'Newt.' Most poetry was found in the pockets of A8, crumpled and in a distressed state, so it is most likely that the Subject had no intentions of sharing his works. Each piece is accompanied by a quick summery of the location in which it was found by The Retriever department as well as a number for organizational purposes,  but is otherwise unedited. The following information can also give us great insight into the Subjects minds, as well as showcase the sexuality and gender of said subjects. New information has arisen out of these works, such as the apparent gender fluidity of subject A5, which may alter the results of The Trials. Results as to possible outcomes are pending.

* * *

**#1; Found folded several times, tucked under the **mattress**  of Subject A8's bed.**

****  
Their laughs seem to haunt me,  
An echo of mocking that could break past your skin  
if you weren't so  ~~shucking~~ tough.

And I told you once  
I would hurt them if you'd let me  
But you never let me

Their laughs seem to follow you  
Wherever you go  
and you never seem to care

And I never understood   
how they never seemed to get   
How beautiful you look with flowers in your hair.

**#2; Found in the same state as previous, folded several times, tucked under the pillow of Subject A8's bed.**

The river is rising but we will not drown  
Not today in the sunlight  
with your hair substituting a crown.  
we are invincible despite the rising sea  
I'll teach you to swim  
if you teach me to breathe.  
The sun is beating  
The water still rises  
Our immortality is fleeting  
But we will not drown.  
  

**#3; Found crumpled in a ball, seems subject had intended to throw away but could not find a safe place to do so, crumpled ball was found under a shirt under Subject A8's bed.**

****  
I dreamed of lips  
Again   
Of red lips  
and pink tongues  
and the feeling of your pale skin on mine  
  
I dreamed of touch  
again   
Of hands running over me   
of hands exploring you  
and I can't get the feeling out of my head  
 ~~I can't stop thinking about you in my bed.~~

I dreamed of kisses  
soft and sweet  
but you were where  
the girl should be  
 ~~But you're so pretty anyway~~

~~I dreamed of you~~  
 ~~again~~  
 ~~I'm doing that a lot now~~  
 ~~I'm doing you a lot now in them~~

I dreamed of you   
again   
And wished that I hadn't  
Because the morning's light brings nothing but  
disappointment.

**#4; Found streaked with what appears to be tears, tucked under bed along with the previous.**

****  
You are fragile  
And I never realized  
until you fell. 

You are breakable  
And now that I know this  
I will not let you break  
  
You are breakable  
But I promise  
I will keep you whole

You fell  
And I was not there to catch you  
I promise to be there to catch you

**#5, Found on floor of "Homestead", Subject likely lost poem.**

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

 

Wake up. Run. Repeat. 

**#6; Found crumpled in the pocket of Subject A8's jeans. Paper is creased neatly despite the ball shape it was found in, which, along with neat writing and how worn the paper is, may suggest Subject A8 was considering giving poem to subject A5.**

I am suddenly aware of our mortality,  
of the way that we are crumbling   
The way that we could die so easily.   
We risk our lives every day,   
but never in this way.   
And I have a knot in my stomach   
Because come tomorrow night one of us may be dead.  
So this needs to be said. 

I love you.   
I love the flowers in your hair.  
I love the way you never catch me when I stare.  
I love your eyes  
I love your smile  
I love the way you reduce me to a slinthead with a pen  
Who needs to make lists of how perfect you are  
in order to tell you how I feel.   
  
I love your smile,   
and I know I already said that  
But I miss it when it's gone.   
I love your fingers   
I love your toes  
I love your elbows   
And your nose.

I love the way you make me rhyme   
I love the way you keep me on time  
I love your voice  
I love your laugh  
I love that I could list a million things  
Just so say these words; 

I love you, Newt. 

**#7, Found left behind in dorm before the beginning of the Scorch Trials**

I can't stop looking at you  
as though you are going to fade away  
And you keep catching me  
but I cannot bring myself to care  
because you are still here.

**#8, Found on bedside table of A8, A5 and A1's dorm. Folded in half neatly. Subject made no effort to hide poem and it can be theorized that subject A8 had intended for subject A5 to find it. Dr. H Smith of the **Retrieval**  department had gathered it before subject A5 could get to it.**

****  
The only thing I miss about the Glade  
Is the flowers in your hair.

**#9. Found under pillow of subject A8 in dorm room.**

****  
I hate the mirrors here.  
I hate that they are everywhere  
So scientists can see us no matter where we go.   
  
I hate seeing my face  
every time I leave the white room  
and stumble down the white hall. 

I hate the mirrors  
and the way you look at them  
As if they hold poisonous secrets. 

I hate the way you look into them  
As if there is something wrong with you  
I see the way you look at yourself.  
  
I see the way you tug on your hair  
and you tilt your head  
the way that Brenda tilts hers at Thomas.

I see the way you eye Teresa's make-up   
The way you take in Sonya's dress  
as if they are a treasure you cannot touch

I wish you could look into the mirror  
and see how beautiful you are  
  


 **#10, found in a crumpled ball under the bed of Subject A8  
  
** There aren't enough words to explain you.   
  
 **#11, following this there is a blured photograph pulled from the security footage of WICKED hq dorms. Subject A8 had it scribbled on his hand in pen. Unknown if red colouring of hand is due to pen ink or blood caused by pen pressure.**

You are fragile  
You are breakable  
and I promised to never let you break  
  
You are tied together with a string  
and right before my eyes  
it has been coming undone  
  
You are fragile   
and ill  
and falling to pieces  
  
I am weak   
and I am useless  
I am unable to tie you together

**#12, Found folded neatly on floor of dorm room. Seemingly left behind after escape of Subjects.**

****  
I told myself a million times  
I would someday tell you how you make me rhyme  
I told myself I'd give you a letter  
a way to make you  ~~feel a little bit~~ better  
  
So this is the letter you get to keep   
a piece of my heart for when you feel weak  
A piece of my love to keep you strong  
I swear I've loved you all along.

 


End file.
